


Taste of Sweet Fruit

by anarchistwitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Divorce, F/M, Infidelity, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tywin and Ned are bffs, family friends, rivals where?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchistwitch/pseuds/anarchistwitch
Summary: From behind a looker's eyes, they were perfect. Behind the privacy of closed doors, they fought until she choked from her tears and he pleaded for forgiveness once again. MODERN AU





	Taste of Sweet Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, if you did comment and/or leave a kudos  
> -Ellis

I.

From a looker's eyes, they seemed happy. Their love was the envy amongst many's eyes in their little town. He was a husband who was thirty-two and the CEO of Lannister Incorporated-in charge of the many security services they provided to each residence, business, or person-and a father of two beautiful children. She was his wife of only twenty-one, who stayed home with their one year old son and three year old daughter. Previously had studied for a minor in nursing but had never gone back when the two pink lines told her she was expecting at seventeen.

From a looker's eyes, Jaime Lannister cherised his wife, taking her to company galas, showing her beauty off with their skilled dance moves towards the guests, spoiling her neck, wrists, hands and ears with jewels-the pearls Jamie had personally chucked and had shined were her absolute favorite of them all. He adored Jailene and Rickon, his little children who looked at him with so much love, their little arms wrapping around his neck and their breath tickling his neck. Sansa cared for her little cubs, Jailene and Rickon with such a motherly nuture that had shamed the other mothers of their suburban home in King's Land. She was the head of all PTA meetings and when the daycare had a bake sale, she brought home baked goods that melted in everyone's mouth at first bite. The lemon cakes and macademia cookies were their favorite beyond everything.

Although as they hid behind this image, with their perfect smiles, and caressed touches on shoulders, behind closed doors, Jaime and Sansa fought. Fought until Sansa choked on her tears,the tendons in her throat straining with the ferocity of her cries. Her shirt drenched in tears and no matter how had she bit the inside of her cheek so she'll stop,they kept coming and the blood filling her mouth caused her hands to clench. She slammed the bathroom door in Jaime's face ignoring his persistent knocks and pleads. The "I'll change" and "I won't do it again. I swear, darling.". Resting on the floor, thinking of the scandalous picture she found on his phone of the blonde. Her body was fit unlike Sansa's; compared to the firm stomach and her breasts that the lace bra overfilled, Sansa had loose skin around her tummy. Light pink stretch marks decorating the pale skin- a reminder of how Rickon's pregnancy had made her grow larger than Jailene. She would stay there until Jamie's knocks have left and all was silent in their bedroom. Finding him comforting a distraught Jailene. Fought until little Rickon cried in fear because of the viciousness in his father's tone and the overwhelming sadness in his mother's, just out of infancy and feeding off the negative emotions his parents expelled. Jaime and Sansa fought until Jailene's screams pierced the air and reached their ears for them to stop or she'll call Nana Cate. At the mention of her mother, Sansa would quiet and look away from Jamie, whilst Jamie would stare at his wife clutching his daughter to his chest. Reminded of his mother-in-law's harsh words at his wedding.

"You don't deserve my daughter."

Behind closed doors, Sansa caressed her husband and whispered in his ear that she loves him whilst tears gathered on her lashes. Hoping that his words were true, that he wouldn't lay his hands on another, ignoring the sweet smell of a woman's perfume on his jacket when he came home. Her eyes sore and red from shedding silent tears in the laundry room as Jamie played with his kids in the play room. She whispered gentle words all while Jaime grunted his response and moaned another's name. Sansa's chest hurting at the name. She let him take her far too hard and too fast to her liking. Leaving her bite marks on her breasts and slender neck, the spoltchy red marks harsh against the whiteness of her skin. Handprints on her thighs and hips, already becoming too tender to the touch. He was far from the man she married three years ago. Far from the cocky, head-strong man who fought and succeeded in the remake for his company after his father had almost shredded it to ruins, a man who waited until she was of age for her. The secret touches he made under the dinner table in the Stark Manor. Her lip almost becoming shredded as she tried her best to hide the moans from the ears of both his father and her own. The kisses she would steal when she would sneak behind him when he was alone in the office, pretending to be under the pretense of looking for her father. The secret smiles she would share at BBQ's her godfather Robert Baretheon would hold, enjoying the sheer anger in his eyes as his nephew flirted with Sansa. He never hated his blood, severe dislike? Yes. But when Jofferey had planted a wet kiss under a grand firework display Tywin had paid for, he really wanted to wring the life out of the little chit. Sansa had blushed pretty and Jamie had grabbed her wrist when he found her alone in the kitchen, whispering in her ear to remember who she belonged to. Sansa had whimpered against his jaw, clutching the shirt he wore before he pulled away and stood at a good distance. Her brothers soon followed, both Jon and Robb drunk and rowdy, thinking their little sister's flush was because the blonde boy and not the man across from her.

Behind closed doors he was man who ignored his children for a whore's child, a man who neglected his wife for a whore and drown himself in the lies of 'Ill be at the office late, don't wait up.'. But Sansa knew she wasn't a whore. She recognized the woman from the photo and her husband's secret calls when she visited the Naval base Arya was stationed at. She was a visitor from what Arya had told her, "She's a Lieutenant. Just came back from a deployment." She was a woman of honor. A woman of her husband's age. Sansa had cried in the car, Jailene and Rickon sleeping peacefully in their car seats. Thinking how stupid she was for having dreams and wishes. She was a girl who married young.. .

Behind closed doors, Sansa hugged her children and told them stories of how a young man met a young girl, the way they met through their fathers and how they had dates because he was a big important man than her, but oh how they loved each other. Then the day she was finally turning the magic number,they married and had two beautiful kids. A fairytale for the real story was too sensitive for their little as they slept, Rickon in his crib and Jailene in her bed decorated with butterflies, Sansa lay in the dark, Jamie's light snores filling the air, she thought of the first time she laid eyes on him. She was fifteen and was part of the debutante ball, her companion was Jofferey, and she was so excited . Her dress swirling around her feet and she was the apple of everyone who attended. Just as dances started coming around, Tywin introduced her to Jamie. His green eyes were mischievous and she smiled brightly at him. His little smirk causing her insides to melt as if acid was poured over them.

II.

Their divorce court was nasty and voltaile. The local newspaper had a headline each day of how King's Landing power couple had fallen. Everyone knew of Jamie's infidelity, Sansa's heart-breaking cries were written of,that whoever read the papers, hearts clutched for the poor woman. How dare a man his age do to a woman who was only guilty of loving him.

Tywin and Ned argued over their daily Thursday of scotch night on how it will play out. Jamie had demanded his father to stay out of it, not wanting his interference. Cersei clicking her tongue at her twin over dinner after the third appearance at court. Jamie's appearance becoming disheveled as he forgoed shaving, and his nephew, that ghastly little boy had the audacity to say if he could finally go after Sansa. Tyrion's laughter and Cersei's reprimand had Tywin's eldest son storm off the manor. He was bristling with anger, Sansa had visited him at work, a surprise since she had stopped after Rickon was born, after she discovered the messages he would send to Brienne. She looked beautiful, her jeans were splattered with pain and was ripped at the knee, the cuffs rolled. She wore one of his t-shirt, a baggy old one from his days where he had the weekends off. But her eyes were cast downward, tears filling her big blue eyes, and when he made a move to stand, she placed the packet of papers on the desk. He was livid, he wanted to hit something,anything. Reading the divorce papers and seeing the had a court date the following week, wanting shared custody. Jaime wanted everything stating that half the crap she has was from him; wanting his mother's engagement ring back, the car he bought for her, the beloved pearls he had given her at their engagement party. Sansa didn't fight. Saying he could have it all if he pleased. Her lawyer was flabbergasted but he nodded and the next private meeting between them, Sansa had given him everything he asked for in the little children shoe box that once held Jailene's sneakers. Jamie had opened it and seen everything he had demanded. When she left the room, He rolled the wedding ring between his fingers, tears welling in his eyes at the thought of his wife- was she even considered his wife now?

On a court hearing discussing Jaime's infidelity, Jaime's whore but not really a whore came. Her long pale blonde hair pinned back to a harsh french plait and striking ocean blue eyes narrowing at Sansa's sad gaze. Her baby, a little five year old boy with the same corn silk blonde hair as Jaime's, the same crocodile green eye color as her husband and Jailene's had met her gaze and she choked back a sob. Jamie had called for her, his eyes pleading with forgiveness, trying to go after her but Robb pushed him back as she had ran out the courtroom, to the nearest bathroom and vomited the little breakfast she had. She was a shell during the whole session, letting her lawyer fight her case and Jamie forcing his to stand down. Taking each blow; cheater, she discovered him on multiple occasions,never loved her, lied about the firstborn being Jailene Deanna Lannister therefore any trust fund from the institution being nulled leaving Jailene penniless on the contractual agreement stated here- she would not inherit anything from Lannister Inc. other than the twenty-nine thousand plus interest. Tywin had roared at Jamie for doing this to his granddaughter, while Tyrion going over the papers to reverse the predictament. Cersei rubbed her temples in annoyance, she knew about Brienne, but Jamie had told her it ended after their graduation at Winterfell Prep, after the death of her husband Robert, Cersei had been too preoccupied with keeping Myrcella and Tommen high in their grade charts and bustling them from each sport to the next. The sixteen and eleven year old taking so much out of her, she forgot about her twin. Tywin after finishing his bout of yelling at his son, ordered him to leave. He and Tyrion were going to try and undo the agreement done years before Jailene's birth. So he left with Brienne to her home at the port, mumbling how he was supposed to be hidden, ignoring Brienne's cries of how "Vance is not an object.". Ned and Catelyn watched their daughter hold her son to her chest, the suckled noises of Rickon drinking his fill the only sound filling Sansa's living room. Her parents wished her a goodnight, letting the gentle purr of her father's car let her pick up the phone. Sansa had demanded answers from him after she realized that the five year old was Jaime's child. The lies he spewed to her during her first pregnancy hurt her more than the existence of the boy.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you marry me, let me fall in love with you? How can you just let me bear your children only...Why, Jaime?"

Jaime felt guilty then, he was in the yard his back towards the home, his eyes watering as he clutched the phone to his ear harder. He could hear Vance in the background with Brienne, cooing at their son's antics.

"I did love you. Gods, how I just wanted my hands on you,to hold you, how I just thought about touching you. I love your smile, your big heart, the way you made me feel like the only man. I love you but I just...Sansa, I love... Brienne as well. I grew up with her, went to prom with her. I had my first kid with her. I.. just never married her."

All was silent on her end except the muffled sounds of a suckling child," Is he eating well or is he still getting antsy about the nipple." The sniffles made his heart clench, sitting down on the stone bench as he looked up at the stars.

"He's eating after he latches, but starts becoming agitated when it pops out and can't get a grip."

In the end there was no divorce, just couple counseling arrangements. Tywin had won the bet with Ned, knowing his son was too good in his heart and too in love with his grand-children's mother far too much to just leave. Robb had to buy rounds of beer for every Lannister and Stark in the pub- his declaration of how his sister would be the first to reconcile coming back to bite him in the arse. An angry mistress, a relieved wife and a renewed husband. The headline was bold and caught the attention of King's Land citizens, the photo of the power couple walking out of the court house hand in hand large in the the front paper.

III.

Jaime felt like shit under a horse's hoof as he watched Sansa with Vance. Brienne had been shipped out to Essos weeks prior, and Sansa had taken Vance as her own. Brienne's mother had passed away and could no longer leave him with anyone, and since Sansa knew about Vance now, Jamie had brought it up to her after dinner. Before he could give reasons on why, Sansa had agreed, wanting to meet the little boy. He was shy at first, no matter how Jailene dragged him to the play room and thrusted toys in his arms, he ran to Jamie, big fat drops rolling down his cheeks. Rickon was in a jealous rage at seeing another one on his father's lap, Jailene giggling at everyone. So when Jamie picked up his youngest, Sansa took her chance and introduced herself as Sansa, knowing the little boy has only ever seen his mother and father together. Sansa and her children were the odd ones out for him. She included him in the help with baking with his other children- chocolate chip cookies were now made along with sugar cookies and orange zest tarts, while they sung to Barney and dance to jubilant music, Rickon wobbling on his two legs with the help of his mother as Jailene and Vance swirled and laughed around the coffee table. When she had called the local furniture store for them to install another bed in Rickon's room, she put him to sleep with a tuck in and a kiss on his forehead. Jamie had kissed her so hard on the table, both laughing at the chorus of ew's..

Jaime had taken her in bed for the first time after two months of the divorce shennigans. He was gentle with her. Kissing her on her lips, neck, eyes, breasts. Between her legs suckling her clit, lapping at her. Sansa moaned and sobbed his name when he did finally pushed his throbbing cock in her. He had grunted and groaned in her ear while Sansa moaned all while scratching his back and shoulders.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou"

Jaime felt his pride swell.

Sansa, despite the bullshit he dragged her through, through the harsh words and the multiple affairs, the secrecy of a son, Sansa still loved him.

**IV**.

Brienne returned back from Essos a different woman. She was agitated and demanded her son back, despite the wails of Vance and Jamie's pleas. Jamie was not officially declared the father. Vance was legally just Brienne's. After Brienne had taken Vance back with her, Sansa had a gut wrenching feeling for the boy.

She cared for Vance deeply, loved him like he was her own. With his witty remarks and the tight hugs, his little way of covering his mouth when he laughed. How he cuddles alongside Sansa during movie night, his head on her chest. Vance loved Sansa in his own way too. So when his mother picked him up, Sansa hugged the now six year old tighter and whispered in his ear.

"I left our number in the emergency notepad, its in the second pocket of your briefcase. You call if anything. I love you sweetie."

Months rolled by with calls from Vance becoming fewer and fewer. Sansa had called but received Brienne, her voice was tired and demanded Sansa to leave her son alone. Finally, Sansa had begged Jamie to call Brienne and let him sleep over, she missed the boy, Jailene and Rickon always asking for their older brother. Jaime had called Sansa to go off and pick Vance up from Brienne's since he was too caught uo from work, telling her he'll be home a bit late for dinner but be there nonetheless. The feeling intensified as she pulled in front of the little house.

Vance had opened, his right cheek swollen and his body emaciated. He had let a half whimper half wail out as Vance wrapped his arms around her, Sansa sobbing as she clutches the little boy. Telling him to pack everything he seemed important, Sansa glared angrily at Brienne. Passed out with needles and whiskey bottles surronding her.

Sansa had called Jaime in tears; Vance fell asleep as she had buckled him in her car.

"Jaime, his bones are sticking out! You do something or I swear to god I will."

Jaime took Brienne to court, Sansa and his kids with her on the pews behind him. Photos of Vance when he was in the hospital were shown and Brienne cried, begging them to not take her son from her. Jamie won full custody with a probationary period of visitation rights with another adult present.

Sansa coddled the boy, feeding him as much as he was able to eat while Jaiene and her mother did everything incheering Vance up. Jamie had redecorated their home, adding two new rooms. Vance was giddy with excitement on having his own room, his words jumbled as he told his father how he wanted everything to be.

"Are you my new mommy?"

The question had surprised her. Brienne had lost her rights when she showed up angry and smelling of alcohol, a thrown glass at Sansa's cheek, had Ned had the Naval commit Brienne,to treat her PTSD. Despite the tiny puckered white scar on her cheekbone, Sansa took Vance to his mother to spend time with her. Brienne's breathless thank you's making themselves a home in Sansa's heart.  Sansa looked at Jaime, her eyes welling with tears, he smiled and hugged Jailene tighter to his chest blowing the occasional raspberry to her cheek. It was Sansa's decision, he wanted to know what his little wife would say.

"Yeah, little man. I am."

Vance smiled and squeezed himself harder into Sansa's neck. Rickon asleep in his playpen, Jailene laughing with her father, Sansa hugging Jaime's- her son.

"Good." Vance stated

**V**.

From a looker's eye, Jaime and Sansa Lannister raised their five little ones with a perfect and stern hand. Vance, ten was a spitting image of Jaime. Jailene, eight, with her strawberry blonde ringlets and green eyes while Rickon with his fiery red hair and stark grey eyes at age six. And the twins that were born a year after Jaime and Sansa's second wedding- new vows and promises made.. Both with their fiery red hair and their father's green eyes, Tyrion and Robb were a sight for sore eyes at age four.

From behind closed doors, Vance protected his only sister from his brother's as they played Knights and Dragons. Tyrion, played with his puzzles and surprised Sansa and Jaime with his intellect all like his Uncle Tyrion. Rickon and Robb, climbed trees, always getting dirty and played with their three Siberian Huskies: Lady, Grey Wind and Summer.

Behind closed doors, Jaime loved his wife dearly, appreciating her and loving his children. He mutterd 'Sansa' whilst making love, he was faithful towards her, never once straying. He constantly declared his love for her, always when she would do the most randomest of things.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing in their home, The Starks, Baretheons, and Lannisters plus guests all under their roof celebrating the papers going through. The boys were running around the pool whilst Jailene and her other cousins swam like mermaids in the water. As Vance ran by, Jamie caught him and kissed his son's cheek, laughing at his scrunched nose. Catching Sansa's eyes over Vance's shaggy blonde hair, he let Vance run back with a ruffle and a thrown 'love you dad' over shoulder. Walking behind his wife, he saw her pass the framed adoption papers signalling them officially Vance's parents to one of the Martell guests-Oberyn, his best member on his team, had his wife Margaery on his lips. Their smiles filling Jaime with happiness.

"I love you."

It always surprised her for knowing Jaime was not one for declarations as she was. But never less she smiled and kissed him, her lips on his barely touching.

"I love you, too."


End file.
